dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubia (R:1)
Cubia (クビア), also known as "The Hidden One", is a monster mentioned in the Epitaph of Twilight. He functions as the Yin to the Yang of Kite's Bracelet and is referred to as an "Anti-Existence". History .hack//Games Cubia is the opposite of Kite's Bracelet, doing the opposite of what Kite does. When the Bracelet was created, Cubia was created but did not have a physical form until Kite Data Drained and defeated Skeith. Cubia himself is a compilation of the negatives of the Bracelet so Skeith's negativity created a physical form for Cubia, and as Kite data drained more Phases, the negativity of the Phases ampilified Cubia's power and made him stronger. When Kite realized Cubia is the opposite of the Bracelet, he had BlackRose destroy the Bracelet to destroy Cubia. It is unknown if Kite's second Bracelet or Shugo's Bracelet will eventually manifest Cubia as well. .hack//Another Birth In Another Birth, Blackrose notices that there is a shadowy figure within the Cubia core, curled up in the fetal positional. The figure resembles Kite, and can also be seen when fighting Cubia in the video games. thumb|150px|left|Cubia in XXXX .hack//XXXX In XXXX, a strange Twin Blade appears after Kite defeats Skeith. This Twin Blade refers to himself as "Cubia" later in the series, apparently making him a human avatar of Cubia. He defeats the second Phase Innis without much trouble, apparently on his own. His character appears very similar to that of Kite's, though all the symbols are reversed and he lacks Kite's trademark hat. It is thought that this avatar is related to the figure in the Cubia core in the canon. He also has access to the Data Drain ability, though it is inherent to him, rather than in an item he holds. Cubia is aware of his role as Kite's Anti-Existence, and desires Kite's Bracelet so that he can free himself from a "destiny" which he does not want. Aura fears that if he succeeds, the results will be beyond even her power to repair. Aura has stated that when she created the Bracelet, Morganna created Cubia in response. End of The World In one of his files, Jun Bansyoya refers to Cubia as an "anti-existence", a distortion in the system created by the power of Kite's Bracelet. He speculates that Project G.U. could spawn a new anti-existence, one even stronger than Cubia. .hack//G.U. Games After Ovan activates his "Rebirth" ability across the entire Internet, an incredibly powerful Cubia is formed. He can be seen in numerous areas of The World, and exists throughout the rest of the Internet as well. In a last act of desperation, he is defeated by Haseo with help from Ovan. Cubia can now spawn an unlimited amount of Gomoras, which spread throughout The World. Forms Cubia Form 1 *Core: 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerence. *Repth Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1000 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. Cubia Form 2 *Core (1): 2000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1300 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on your party. Cubia Form 3 *Core (1): 4000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5500 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1500 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status and elemental downstatus effects Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes your party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated, unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoiable energy bullet at an arc on the party. *'Chaos Gehenna': A darkness rift opens up and starts attacking the party with multiple hits. This is unavoidable. Cubia Final Form *Core (1): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 6000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (4): 9999 HP *Repth Gomora: 1800 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1700 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated, unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. *'Sodom's Curse': A piller of skulls flows toward a target, and the entire party takes damage. *'Abaddon's Terror': Cubia causes random status effects to all party members. *'Armageddon': Cubia fires a beam from its mouth, dealing massive damage to the entire party. *'Sephira Returner': Cubia restores HP to full. Used only once. Trivia *Cubia is sometimes counted as the 9th Phase by fans, but he is an entirely different being from the Phases. *The Liminality Easter Eggs erroneously refers to Cubia as an anti-hacker program. *Gomora is a mistranslation of "Gomorrah", a reference which keeps the biblical theme of Cubia's attacks. category: AIs category: Game Characters